Mandy
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Sometimes things happen. Sometimes, these things are beyond our control. What we have to decide is what to do.


MANDY

Dyan wasn't sure why Molly insisted on celebrating his birthday every year. Maybe she enjoyed the cake. Maybe she thought he liked birthday parties. But he suspected that Molly liked teasing him about his age. Contrary to popular knowledge, he was actually older than he looked.

But, whatever the reason, Dyan had to admit that Molly did a good job. He would come home at six o'clock and find the apartment festooned with streamers and pictures of what had happened during the last year. Molly would take his jacket and lead him into the dining room, where the product of four hours of cooking would cover the table. The centerpiece was always a large bowl of petaya, chilan, and iapapa brisket, marinated in savory qualot sauce. Then, after Dyan had protested, saying that such a big meal wasn't necessary, he would stuff himself and watch in satisfaction as Molly opened a locked cupboard in the kitchen. A marvelous three-layer chocolate and cheri cake from _The Rose Bakery_ would be revealed and carefully brought to the table. After a thick slice of cake, Dyan would help Molly put away the food and clean up the kitchen, and the two would go to the small living room off of the kitchen and rest. Molly often would fall asleep on Dyan's shoulder while he read one of his worn and dog-eared books.

This was their tradition. Even when Molly began to pull away from Dyan, she put everything on the back burner for his birthday. When Nicole joined the family, the birthday was somewhat more hectic. But it was still what Dyan liked.

To tell the truth, Dyan didn't mind that Molly liked to celebrate his birthday.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Daddy!"

Dyan swooped down and picked Nicole up. He grinned at her. "It's my birthday? Really?"

Nicole giggled and threw her arms around Dyan. "Of course it is!" she exclaimed. "That's what Mommy said," she finished, whispering conspiratorially in Dyan's ear. "She made some sort of food for you."

"Well, don't tell her that you told me," Dyan whispered back. Nicole smiled, then hopped down and ran past Molly. The Kangaskhan had just come out of the kitchen and, wiping her hands on the floral print apron she wore, shook her head.

"What did Nicole tell you?" Molly asked, helping Dyan out of his jacket. "And when are you going to get a new jacket, dear?"

Dyan mimed locking his lips and throwing the key away. "Can't say anything, Molly. It's a secret."

Molly smirked. "Really?" She gave Dyan a kiss. "Maybe you'll tell me now?"

Nicole looked around the corner, eyes wide. Dyan looked at her and shrugged. "Your mom can be very persuasive, Nikkie." The little Oshawott gagged, but smiled broadly as Dyan kissed Molly.

A moment later, Molly led Dyan into the kitchen. He looked, eyes wide, at the table. The spread was even more magnificent than usual. "Molly, you've outdone yourself!" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "How did you know I invited Bakon and Krowck?" When he laughed at Molly's panicked expression, she sighed in relief.

"Don't do that, Dyan!" she said sternly. "Try to think about my heart."

"It's a wonderful heart," Dyan replied, sitting down in his chair. "It gave me a second chance."

Molly rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway, then hurried to help Nicole slide closer to the table. Finally, Molly was able to sit down and the meal began in earnest.

Nicole piled her plate high with rolls and olives. Then, with an expression of great concentration, she put olives on each of her paws. Molly accepted some of the customary petaya, chilan, and iapapa brisket, then complemented it with a bowl of apricorn soup. Dyan took some of everything on the table, including the exotic darronan of the Romianda- an interesting dish made of rice, barley, and wheat kernels, all mixed with mango sauce and an oran-chilan jam.

As food disappeared into empty stomachs, the three talked about various things. Dyan and Molly listened as Nicole talked all about school with Miss Chelsea, and playing on the play gym, and finding this really weird Scraggy who liked thick books and Sandspearean language. At the mention of the Scraggy, Dyan and Molly exchanged questioning glances. But they put it away for the time being.

Dyan told the other two about how his market work was going, and that he was considering purchasing Heather's hostel. Molly nodded and asked questions, but Nicole was confused by all of Dyan's technical words. Then Molly talked about the Plaza Ball that had happened the previous night. Dyan sighed, sad that he hadn't been able to go to the Ball.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Molly shot Dyan a questioning glance, but Dyan had no idea what was going on. Frowning, he pushed his chair back, stood, and was beaten to the door by Nicole. The Oshawott threw the door open and stared.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I've never seen you before!"

Dyan froze when he saw who Nicole was talking to. The Pokemon at the door saw Dyan and laughed. "Hi, Dyan! Is that really any way to greet your sister?"

* * *

After Molly arrived at the door, she managed to get Dyan to let Mandy in. Then she showed Mandy to the dining room.

"What's the occasion?" Mandy asked, piling a plate high with all of Dyan's favorite foods.

Dyan rolled his eyes. "You know very well that it's my birthday, Mandy. It's your birthday, too."

The Mew's tail twitched and she didn't comment. She simply started eating, starting with the darronan.

Nicole watched over the arm of Mandy's chair, eyes wide, as the food disappeared. "Wow! You eat a lot!"

The tension in Mandy's shoulders melted away. She glanced at Nicole and ruffled her fur, then handed her a roll. "If you've traveled as much as I have, miss, you'd eat this much. But," Mandy said, leaning closer to Nicole, "that's why I'm so smart."

"Come on, Mandy," Dyan said. "Don't tell Nicole things like that."

Mandy winked at Nicole, who giggled and nibbled at her roll. "She's a good kid," Mandy murmured, watching Nicole stuff the rest of the roll in her mouth and go into the kitchen to help Molly. "How were you so lucky to find her?"

"Me?"

"Who would I be talking to, Dyan? Our aunt?" Mandy snipped. She stopped and frowned. "Sorry about that..."

Dyan let a little smile through. "Don't worry about it, Mandy." He took his chair and sat next to her. "Why are you here?"

Mandy shrugged. "You know me, Dyan. I thought I'd come by, see the scenery, get away from it all."

"I've known you all of my life, and you've never done _anything_ like that," Dyan replied. "What happened?" He was shocked when Mandy burst into tears.

 _"Mandy, go to your room! Dyan, you ought to be more assertive! Go to your room, too!"_

 _"Aunt E-"_

 _"Don't 'Aunt' me, Dyan Jefferson Fletcher! Go to your room!"_

 _"Fine."_

 _Knock knock. "Mandy?"_

 _"Go away, Dyan."_

 _"Mandy, can I come in?"_

 _"...I guess so."_

 _"Don't let Aunt E get to you, Mandy. Come on, buck up. Dry those tears."_

 _"That's easy for you, Dyan! Aunt E loves you..."_

 _"Yeah, really? I don't think so."_

 _"...Dyan? Why did Mom and Dad die?"_

 _"I don't know, Mandy. I've thought about that, though. I think that, if they hadn't, we wouldn't be as strong as we could be."_

 _"We would eventually leave them, though."_

 _"True. But I think… I think Arcadain was oppressive. We couldn't grow."_

 _"I had friends in Arcadain. Remember them?"_

 _"And a crush, if I'm not mistaken. But that's besides the point. You still haven't dried those tears."_

That was the last time Dyan ever saw Mandy cry. So this was strange.

"Mandy? What's wrong?"

Mandy buried her face in Dyan's shoulder and clutched his arm. He smiled gently, though Mandy couldn't see it. "This is just like old times. But… in those days, we'd fight and then you would comfort me." Dyan chuckled. "It's a nice change of pace."

"I never comforted you," Mandy mumbled. "Your mind is going."

"Maybe," Dyan agreed. "Maybe it is. I mean, I stopped being a high-interest lender so that I could be a father. That is rather crazy." Mandy looked up at Dyan, confused, but he winked and smiled at her.

"Dyan… You remember where I was, right?"

"Arcadain," Dyan replied. "You wanted to try and find… whatever his name was. Right?" Mandy nodded, then broke down in tears again. Dyan patted her shoulder. "What happened, Mandy?"

She sniffed. "Dyan… I can't find him. I lost my shop. I was accused of something I never did. No one liked me. My friends turned on me. Nicholas and Amelia left." Sniffing again, she looked up at Dyan. "You were right. I never should have gone back to Arcadain."

Dyan readjusted in his chair. "Well, you were right, too. Arcadain was our home. 'City of Legends' and all of that. So..." Dyan trailed off, then shot Mandy a mischievous look. "You were the smart one. Must have been all the food you ate as a kid."

Mandy laughed quietly. "Probably." She grabbed Dyan's hand but quickly let go of it.

"Let it out, Mandy," Dyan said.

"Dee… Can I live with you for a while? Just until I get back on my feet?"

Dyan wasn't fond of that nickname. He had never liked it. But… "Of course you can, Mandy."

"Are you two at a place where you can eat this?" Molly asked, walking into the dining room with a three-layer chocolate and cheri cake in his arms. Nicole was hugging a bottle of whipped cream close so that she wouldn't drop it on the floor.

The two siblings exchanged a glance, and Mandy's tear-streaked face broke into a grin. "Bet I can eat more than you, Dyan."

"You're probably right, Mandy."

Nicole had put the whipped cream on the table and sidled over to Mandy. Then, suddenly, she grabbed Mandy's paw. "Are you my aunt?"

Mandy, who had flinched at the abrupt grip on her paw, relaxed. She looked down at Nicole and then picked her up. "Of course I am. I like the sound of 'Aunt Mandy.' What do you think?"

"Yay!" Nicole exclaimed, throwing her paws in the air.

Dyan got up and took the knife from Molly. "This is the best birthday I've ever had," he whispered to her before kissing her.

Nicole and Mandy looked at each other, grinned, and then gagged.


End file.
